What was that dream?
by kjayanimefan
Summary: This story is in the process of editing! Summary: After the GMG, Blue Pegasus invited Fairy Tail to a 'tea party'. What would happen if things get a bit crazy? Aside from that, Lucy's been having scary nightmares and weird dreams. Who would be there to comfort her? I really suck at summaries, just read to find out! :))
1. Chapter 1 : Tea?

_**Hi Guys! This Is Chapter 1 of What was that Dream! Hope You Guys Liked It .**_

_**This story was edited, its because I noticed a lot of mistakes.**_

* * *

_**-(Normal P.O.V)- **_

Team Natsu was currently on a train. They were on the way to Master Bob's Palace or as we call Blue Pegasus's Villa. It was 10:00 in the morning and it will take about two hours to get to the villa. Gray sat besides the window and besides him is Lucy. Natsu also sat besides the window and right besides her is Erza. Lucy fell asleep in the shoulder of Gray. Erza thinking about something and Natsu having motion sickness and laying at the lap of Erza.

After 30 minutes, Lucy started shouting in her sleep.

**_"_****_Oyy Lucyy! Wake Up!_!" Gray said.**

_**"LUCY!" **_Happy yelled.

_**"...mm..what..?" **_Lucy yawned.

_**"Lucy? Are you alright?" **_Erza asked, worried.

_**"hmmm..? of course I'm alright... Why did you ask that?"**_ Lucy said while rubbing her eyes.

_**"Well you were shouting in your sleep. And the people in the train are starting to stare at us."**_ Gray said.

**"Ehh?! What was I shouting?!"** Lucy asked.

**_"Nothing really. Your just shouting"_** Erza said.

_**"Gomen."**_ Lucy apologized.

_**"Its okay"**_ Gray smiled.

_**"Indeed. Right Natsu?"** _Erza said.

**_"mrrrffff..."_** Natsu murmured. Well he was having motion sickness.

Everyone sweat dropped when the looked at him.

_**"Its so nice..that Blue Pegasus invited us to a 'tea party'"**_ Happy grinned.

_**"I wonder what will Ichiya says when he sees you Erza."** _Gray smirked.

_**"Shut Up. Gray."** _Erza muttered.

_**"Yes Ma'am"**_ Gray gulped.

_'What...what was I dreaming about?'_ Lucy thought with her head lowered down, her bangs covering her eyes.

_**"Lucy? What are you thinking about?"**_ Erza asked.

_**"She's thinking about Loke…! She Liiiiiiiikes Him"**_ Happy teased.

_**"Please stop rolling your tongue like that.."**_ Lucy sweat dropped.

_**"Lucy. Answer my question."** Erza _said.

_**"Its n-nothing!"**_ Lucy lied.

_**"You sure..?"** _Gray asked.

_**"Yeah.."** _Lucy mumbled.

* * *

**_- (Normal P.O.V) -_**

_**"I can't believe we just walked...through the forest.."** _Lucy panted.

**"You know the villa is far away from town. So we need to walk."** Gray said.

**"But we should have just taken a carriage"**

_**"You need to exercise Lucy..your getting fa-!"**_

_**"SHUT UP!"** _Lucy screeched when she smacked Gray in the head.

_**"Oww..What's that for?!"**_

_**"Just SHUT UP!"**_

_**"You two. Stop playing around. We need to find the villa."**_ Erza scolded.

_**"..."**_ Gray and Lucy kept quiet after Erza scolded them.

_**"Why do we have to go to the tea party Erza?"** _Gray finally spoke up. While Lucy kept silent, still thinking about her dream that made her shout.

**_"its because will get to bond more with the other guilds"_ **Erza explained.

_'What was I dreaming about? I cannot remember it!'_ Lucy thought while she started ruining her hair.

_**"Hey Guys that's the Villa right?!"**_ Natsu grinned.

_**"Indeed, that is where we met Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus and Caitshelter" **_Erza smiled remembering their memories.

_**"BTW, why didn't Wendy come?"**_ Lucy asked.

**_"Its because she's sick"_** Erza said.

_**"She says she would love to come but she is having a Flu."**_ Natsu added.

_**"Charles.. I wish she would accept my fish…"** _Happy pouted.

**_"You Liiiike Her!"_ **Lucy grinned.

_**"Stop mimicking me!"** _Happy screeched.

**_"Well at least she got used to you. She became more friendlier don't you think?"_** Lucy smiled.

_**"Lucy's right when we first met her.. she was very.. what's the word?"**_ Erza asked.

_**"Cold?"**_ Lucy said.

_**"Boring?"**_ Natsu mumbled.

_**"Judgemental and very overprotective when it comes to Wendy."**_ Gray added.

_**"AYE!"**_

_**"Enough chitchatting let's go already!"** _Natsu said.

_**"AYE!"**_ Happy smiled.

_**"Natsu You BAKA! The Villa's this way!"**_ Lucy yelled.

Erza sighed. While Gray sweat dropped.

**"Sheesh. How did I know that its this way."** Natsu pouted.

_**"Didn't you just pointed it to us that its**_ **_this way?"_** Lucy sighed.

_**"Were Here! Now lets go inside!"**_ Natsu grinned while he pushed 2 large doors.

_**"I didn't actually see Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus after the The Grand Magic Games.."** _Lucy added.

_**"Well me too. Maybe that's why they invited us."** _Erza said.

_**"That's right~"** _Hibiki smirked.

_**"H-Hibiki?!"**_ Lucy shivered.

_**"Well If it isn't Lucy Heartfilia..?"**_ Hibiki said as he walked closer to Lucy.

_**"Oy Hibiki! Don't go flirting yet!"** _Ren suggested.

_**"Says the guy who is to afraid to asked Sherry on a date!"**_ Hibiki said.

_**"I already did!"** _Ren screeched.

_**"Men! Stop Fighting!"**_ Ichiya commanded.

_**"Yes Master!"** _Ren and Hibiki said in unison.

**_"Men~ I smell good perfume! Erza –san"_ **Ichiya smiled as he got closer to Erza.

_**"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"**_ Erza said backing away from Ichiya.

_**"Aww I thought It was a Fight your looking for"**_ Natsu pouted.

_**"We came here to have a tea party not to fight"**_ Lyon joined the conversation.

_**"LYON!"**_ Gray shrieked.

_**"Gray****.****"**_ Lyon smirked.

_**"REN!"**_ Sherry smiled.

_**"Sherry!"**_ Ren smiled back as he run towards Sherry and hugged her.

**_"I need more perfume Erza-san!"_ **Ichiya said while skipping.

_**"STAY BACK! I'LL KILL YOU!"** _Erza screeched as she held a sword.

_**"Hello again. My friends."** _Jura greeted, but no one seems to notice him, since everyone to busy to pay attention to him.

_**"Oy Evie!"**_ Natsu grinned.

_**"Its Eve Natsu-san . What do you want?"**_ Eve said.

_**"Lets fight!"**_ Natsu insisted.

_**"Shall we make a bet?"** _Eve smirked.

_**"Sure"** _Natsu smirked grew wider.

_**"If I win I'll admit you're a great Dragon Slayer"** _Eve said.

_**"And If I win I get to call you Evie"** _Natsu grinned.

_**"Fine with me. Shall we start?"**_ Eve asked.

_**"Fire Dragons Roar!"**_ Natsu yelled.

_**"Lucy-san where is Wendy?"**_ Jura asked.

_**"Eh… she's sick."**_ Lucy sweat dropped.

_**"Lucy! I'm here!"**_ Wendy yelled.

**_"Eh! Wendy?! How did you get here?! I thought you were sick?"_ **Lucy asked.

_**"I recovered fast because Charles take care of me. And then I remember the invite so Charles carry me here by using her magic"** _Wendy answered.

**_"Oh okay. Glad your okay!"_ **Lucy smiled.

**_"Excuse us Lucy-san"_ **Jura said

_**"sure."** _Lucy mumbled.

**_"What is it Jura-sama?"_ **Wendy asked.

_**"I would like to congratulate you on your guys victory at the Grand Magic Games."**_ Jura said.

_**"Oh thank you Jura-sama!"**_ Wendy grinned.

_'I need to get out of here. Besides I still have to think about that dream. They won't notice anyway that I'm gone.'_ Lucy thought backing away then exited the villa to go to a peaceful place.

_'ugh. Why did it turn out to these? Lyon and Gray are having an argument. Erza is busy running away from Ichiya. Eve and Natsu are fighting, Jura and Wendy are chatting, and Sherry and Ren making out. Hmm.. what am I missing? Ah Lucy-san! Hmm? But where is she? I need to look for her!' _Hibiki thought as he exited the villa.

In a quiet place, Lucy find herself comfortable. Lucy sat on a logged. Then thought about her dream again. Until something interrupted her thoughts.

_**"LUCY!"**_ Hibiki screeched.

* * *

_**To be continued. This my First Fanfiction! And well I hope you read my other Fanfiction! "You Made Mistakes Guys" :)))**_

_**Thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 2: 3 Months!

_**Kjayanimefan: I do not own Fairy Tail! They BELONG to Hiro Mashima!**_

* * *

_**Recap: **_

**_'ugh. Why did it turn out to these? Lyon and Gray are having an argument. Erza is busy running away from Ichiya. Eve and Natsu are fighting, Jura and Wendy are chatting, and Sherry and Ren making out. Hmm.. what am I missing? Ah Lucy-san! Hmm? But where is she? I need to look for her!' _Hibiki thought as he exited the villa.**

**_In a quiet place, Lucy find herself comfortable. Lucy sat on a logged. Then thought about her dream again. Until something interrupted her thoughts._**

**_"LUCY!"_ Hibiki screeched.**

* * *

**_-(Normal P.O.V) -_**

**_"LUCY!"_ **Hibiki screeched.

**_"huh? What the –"_ **Lucy was cut off when Hibiki hugged her.

_**"Lucy!"**_ Hibiki hugged her then asked "I've been looking for you everywhere! Are you alright?!" *still hugging her*

_**"H-Hibiki Let go!"**_ Lucy blushed.

_**"Oh sorry.."** _Hibiki blushed.

_**"Its okay. Thanks for looking for me..actually I'm fine...I'm just getting some peace and quiet"**_ Lucy said as she looked up in the sky.

_**"Lucy, lets go back to the guild.." **_Hibiki said said as he stood up.

_**"Why?!"** _Lucy suddenly yelled at him.

Hibiki took a step towards Lucy, until he was closed enough to her face, then spoke **_"because its very dangerous out here.."_ **Hibiki whispered.

_**"F-fine…"** _Lucy said as she looked away so Hibiki won't notice the blush on her face.

Hibiki held Lucy's hand. He waited for Lucy to hold his hand back, and apparently she did. He looked at Lucy with a smile plastered on his face. While Lucy looked away still hiding her blushed that made Hibiki smirked.

When they are back to the villa. Everybody's having the tea party.

_**"Why did you start without me?"** _Hibiki glared at the two trimens.

Lucy let go of Hibiki's hand and head towards Erza.

_**"Oh Lucy your back."** _Erza smiled

_**"Yeah I'm back…"** _Lucy mumbled.

And with that, Everyone turned silent

_**"Lucy…are you alright…?"**_ Erza asked.

_**"Heh? I'm actually fine!"**_ Lucy let out a small laugh.

_**"Lucy!"** _Gray yelled.

_**"Hmm?"** _Lucy looked at him with a 'what?' look on her face.

_**"Spit it out."** _Gray mumbled.

_**"Spit it out what?!"** _Lucy smirked.

_**"I know your hiding something."** _Gray said. That made everyone in looked at him.

_**"How can you be so sure?!"**_ Lucy sweat dropped.

_**"I'm sure because you panic when your hiding something."** _Gray grinned.

**_"I'm not panicking!"_ **Lucy screeched.

_**"See?"** _Gray smirked.

_**"Lucy-san I think you really need to rest. I will take you to the girls room"**_ Wendy said.

_**"Thanks Wendy"** _Lucy smiled.

After they left.

_**"She can really be a handful sometimes"** _Sherry sighed.

**_"She's been like that since this morning."_ **Erza said.

_**"I noticed."**_ Jura agreed.

_**"Lucy-san must be tired from traveling here"** _Eve smiled.

_**"Eve's correct. Maybe she really needs some rest"** _Ren said.

_**"I don't know.. guys I think she's really hiding something"**_ Sherry added.

_**"Do not jump into conclusions yet."**_ Jura declared.

**_"Jura-san is right. Let her rest for the day besides you'll be here for 3 months!"_ **Ichiya said.

**_"Yay! I can be with Ren for 3 months."_** Sherry smiled as she hugged Ren.

**_"Excuse Me? Ichiya-sama what did you say?"_ **Jura asked, shocked.

**_"Say What?"_** Lyon asked.

_**"What?!"**_ Gray shrieked.

**_"We'll be like a family"_** Eve added.

_**"W-what..?!"**_ Natsu asked.

_**"Nani?!"** _Erza asked.

_**"..."** _Hibiki just sat there staring at to thin air.

_**"I'm back! Lucy-san has fallen asleep!"** _Wendy smiled.

_**"Now shall we close the door they are some thieves near this place so be careful."**_ Ichiya said.

_**"Yes please."** _Wendy replied.

**_"Oh yeah, we shouldn't left anyone in a room alone. As Ichiya says they are thieves here."_** Eve declared.

_**"Nani..?"** _Wendy asked.

_**"Eve you should have said that before Wendy left Lucy in the room Alone!"**_ Hibiki told Eve.

_**"Why are you guys so noisy?!"** _Lucy said as she rubbed her eyes.

_**"Lucy-san Gomenasai!**_" Wendy apologized.

_**"Hmm? For what?"** _Lucy asked.

**_"Because there are thieves near this place and nobody should be left alone in a room."_ **Wendy cried.

_**"Heh! Don't cry! Its okay!"** _Lucy panicked.

_**"Didn't you guys read the letter?"**_ Ichiya asked.

_**"I red it I just didn't see the word three months"**_ Jura sighed.

_**"Didn't your master tell you that you're here to relax and have fun?"**_ Eve added.

_**"Gramps told us. But-"** _Natsu cut off.

_**"He didn't say-"** _Gray continued.

_**"That were staying here for 3 MONTHS!"**_ Erza yelled.

_**"3 Months?"**_ Lucy and Wendy asked, dumbfounded.

_**"Lucy…..will be staying here for 3 MONTHS!**_" Erza sweat dropped.

_**"What?!"** _Lucy and Wendy said in unison.

_**"Charles accept this fish!"** _Happy begged.

**_"I don't want any!"_** Charles said, coldly.

Happy cried.

* * *

_**Aww Happy at the ending! 2 be continued! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER! Review Please!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Bathroom Break

_**Here's Chapter 3!**_

_**Well anyways I do not own Fairy Tail. **__**Now on with the story.**_

* * *

**_- (Normal P.O.V) - At the girls room -_**

_**"3 months huh?"** _Lucy mumbled. _**"Yup 3 months.."** _Erza sighed. **_"May I asked, what do we do for three months?"_ **Wendy asked. _**"Isn't it obvious?! Were here to have romance and –"**_ Sherry said but was cut off. _**"I think your planning to do that with Ren right?"** _Lucy teased. _**"N-no!"** _Sherry blushed. _**"Were here to relax and have fun but we can train if you guys want to"** _Erza said. _**"Heh? I hope this would be a fun three months!"**_ Wendy giggled. **_"Hey guys I'm going to bathroom be back any minute."_ **Lucy said. They all nodded.

**_- (Lucy's P.O.V) - _**

**_"Hmm.. where's the bathroom….?"_** I said._**"Lucy-chan?"**_ Hibiki asked. _**"Umm.. Hibiki…"**_ _**"Hm?"**_ _**"W-where's the b-bathroom…..?"**_ I blushed. _**"Come on I'll show you"** _ Hibiki smirked. "This is so weird! I can't believe I asked Hibiki where the bathroom is!" I thought. "Hmm? Lucy?" Hibiki asked waving a hand in front of me. _**"Uhh Gomen so where's the bathroom?" **_Hibiki pointed it. _**"Oh, Ummm excuse me Hibiki… "**_ I said gently closing the door .

When I was done using the bathroom. I exited the bathroom then I saw Hibiki standing beside the door.

**_"You're really are a pervert aren't you?"_** I smirked.**_ "No I'm not"_** he denied. _**"If your not a pervert why are you standing beside the door?"**_ I asked. Hibiki lowered down his head and said _**"because…"**_ _**"Because?"**_ I asked.

And then he suddenly pinned me to the wall…_**"Because they are thieves around here… and you don't know when they will attack…"** _he whispered in my ear. _'He's so closed!"_ I thought.

_**"H-Hibiki…stop leaning…closer.. "**_ I mumbled. _**"Sorry.."** _Hibiki muttered. He let got off me and I started walking away. "Oy! Where are you going your room's this way!" Hibiki shouted.

I looked back and started walking towards the girls room. I was blushing uncontrollably and then I heard footsteps behind me _**"Hibiki why are you following me..?" **_

_**"Its because the boy's room is also this way"** _he replied.

_**"Your Lying" **_

_**"No I'm not"**_

When I was in front of the girls room. I looked at Hibiki and said _**"now where's your room? Hmm?"**_ **_"You don't even know were neighbors?"_ **Hibiki smirked.

_**"Neighbors?" **_

_**"Our room is next too yours" **_

_**"Oh..sorry for doubting you"**_ I blushed looking away. I was about to open the door to my room then he suddenly spoke.

_**"You know Lucy…"**_ Hibiki said.

_**"Hmm?" **_

_**"Your cute when you blush"**_ he smirked.

My face turn red and shouted _**"HIBIKI YOU BAKA!"**_ And then I slammed the door closed.

_**-(Normal P.O.V)-**_

_**"Lucy?"**_ Erza asked.

_**"That was a long bathroom break"**_ Sherry added.

**_"Lucy-san are you alright? Your face is red"_ **Wendy asked.

_**"I'm alright"** _Lucy replied.

_**"Okay now lets play Truth or dare"** _Sherry said, excitedly.

_**"How about we do that tomorrow night?"** _Charles suggested.

_**"Indeed I'm tired to"** _Erza said while heading towards her bed.

_**"I agree let's do that tomorrow night.. I had a long day…."** _Lucy sighed while preparing to sleep.

_**"Yeah, I'll locked the door and turn off the lights" **_Wendy said.

_**"Hmph! Kill Joy" **_Sherry muttered while going to her bed.

_**"Goodnight Girls…"**_ Erza-san added.

_**"Goodnight"** _Everyone replied.

_While on the Boy's room..._

* * *

_**Review Please! :)))**_


	4. Chapter 4: Just don't wake them Up

_**HI guys! Sorry if my story's a little bit confusing. Well I'm new here so yeah..BTW! Merry Christmas Guys! **_

_**I do not own Fairy tail! On with the story please!**_

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_**"Okay now lets play Truth or dare"** _Sherry said, excitedly.

_**"How about we do that tomorrow night?"** _Charles suggested.

_**"Indeed I'm tired to"** _Erza said while heading towards her bed.

_**"I agree let's do that tomorrow night.. I had a long day…."** _Lucy sighed while preparing to sleep.

_**"Yeah, I'll locked the door and turn off the lights" **_Wendy said.

_**"Hmph! Kill Joy" **_Sherry muttered while going to her bed.

_**"Goodnight Girls…"**_ Erza-san added.

_**"Goodnight"** _Everyone replied.

_While on the Boy's room..._

* * *

_**- (At the boy's room) - **_

_**"Oyy! Hibiki why are you so quiet?!"** _Ren asked. But Hibiki didn't replied.

**_ - Everyone turned silent - _**

_**"Men! Is something troubling you Hibiki-san?"**_ Ichiya asked.

_**"Its about - Nothing…I'm going to bed.."**_ Hibiki muttered.

**_"Gray. I challenge you to duel tomorrow!"_** Lyon challenged.

_**"Fine I'm positive that I'm gonna win!"** _Gray smirked.

_**"Whatever Gray."** _Lyon mumbled.

_**"Heeh I'm so Jealous..They are having a fight!"** _Natsu pouted.

_**"Oyy Popsicle!"** _Natsu screeched.

_**"Hmm?! You say something squinty eyes?!"** _Gray growled.

**_"Yeah I did! You got a problem with that?!"_ **Natsu yelled as he started punching Gray.

_**"Go Natsu!"**_ Happy cheered.

_As they started fighting._

"Oyy you guys stop fighting! You'll wake up the girls it'll be bad if you ruined their beauty sleep!" Eve shouted.

_**"Shut Up Evie!"** _Natsu said as he kick Gray's face.

_**"I'm going to bed"** _Jura & Lyon said in unison.

Eve, Ren, and Ichiya are trying to stop Natsu and Gray. Back on the Girl's Room….

_**"Ugh… the boys are so noisy!"** _Sherry said annoyed.

_**"What time…is it anyway…?"**_ Wendy asked while rubbing her eyes.

_**"It's 1:00…in the morning….why are they…still awake"** _Lucy yawned.

**_"I'll kill them!"_** Erza screeched as she started walking towards the boys room bringing a dark aura with her.

_**"This.. is bad..She's gonna kill your boyfriend Sherry ..pfft!"**_ Lucy laughed.

_**"Shut Up! We need to stop Erza before she start destroying this place!"** _Sherry said.

_**"I agree.."** _Wendy sweat dropped.

**_*BAM!* *BOOM* _**

_**"Too Late.. she's killing the boys.."**_ Lucy sighed.

_**"Ugh! Just come on!"**_ Sherry said as Lucy and Wendy started following her.

_(Back To Erza)_

"BAM! Natsu…!" Erza screamed.

_**"s-shit!"**_ Gray yelled.

_**"HOW DARE YOU BOYS WAKE ME UP! ITS 1:00 IN THE MORNING YOU BASTARDS!"** _Erza shouted as she started punching and kicking the boys..

**_(sorry…this part is censored because of the violent things that you would imagine)_**

_After Erza's done.._

_**"Erza"** _The girls sweat dropped.

_**"REN! Are you alright?!"**_ Sherry asked as she run towards to Ren who was beaten up.

_**"You guys never learned do you…?"** _Lucy said as she started helping Natsu and Gray stand up. _**"You guys... just go to sleep"**_ Lucy sighed.

Lucy noticed that Lyon, Jura-san and Hibiki are already sleeping..she walked to Hibiki's bed and started looking at Hibiki's sleeping face….

_'Ehh..he looks cute when he's sleeping…' _Lucy thought.

**_"Lucy?"_**Happy asked.

_**"w-what?!"**_ Lucy shrieked.

_**"Ehh … your looking at Hibiki? You Liiiiike Him!"**_ Happy teased.

_**"Shut Up! Just go to sleep you stupid cat!"**_ Lucy said.

_**"Lucy-san! Can you help me carry Eve?" **_Wendy asked.

_**"Uhh…sure.."**_ Lucy said as she help Wendy carry Eve to his Bed.

**_"come on girls let's go back to bed…" _**Erza said with a yawn.

**_"Okay…."_** The girls replied

As they go back to sleep…Lucy had a glimpse about her Dream….

_"Lucy…"_

_"Who are you…?" Lucy asked._

_"Y-you don't know me….?"_

_"Please tell me your name.." Lucy said._

_'Damn! I can't see his face...'__Lucy thought.  
_

_"Bye…Lucy….." _

_"Wait! who are you?!" Lucy said._

_ As the man started walking away.. _

_"Wait!" Lucy shouted. _

_As she started chasing the man…._

**_"WAIT!"_**

_(Lucy was shouting in her sleep..oh yeah this is the part where she waked up)_

**"SHUT UP LUCY!" **Sherry shouted. As she throwed a pillow at Lucy's face.

_**"Oww..."** _Lucy muttered rubbing her face.

_**"Its early in the morning! I didn't get enough sleep! So please Shut Up!"** _Sherry said as she hid under a pillow.

_**"Lucy….? Why are you shouting..?"**_ Erza asked while rubbing her eye.

_**"Its my d-dream….."**_ Lucy mumbled.

_**"Hmmm…your still worried about that?"**_ Erza asked.

_**"I'm not worried..its just…my dream is like a nightmare….. I saw a man but…I don't know him and then he just..left..and then I chased after him….but as I run faster he just keep on…getting far away.."** _Lucy said, still shocked.

_**"Did you his face?"**_

_**"N-no…I didn't see his face…. I asked him to tell me his name but he didn't say it…"**_

_**"Lucy…maybe your just tired from last night… you didn't got enough sleep from last night…so just go back to bed.."**_

_**"O-ok…Thanks Erza…."** _Lucy said.

_**"No problem Lucy…."**_ Erza smiled. As she left the room.

_'Maybe it really was a nightmare… Lucy..' _Erza thought.

_'What time is it anyway...? I'm really hungry…'_ Erza thought. As she was already in the kitchen. The kitchen was actually big. Then she saw Jura and Ichiya drinking coffee.

_**"Good Morning Erza-san"**_ Jura greeted.

_**"Ohayo.."** _Erza mumbled, still worried about Lucy.

"I smell wonderful perfume!" Ichiya said as he started skipping towards Erza.

_**"Requip!"** _Erza said. As she requip to her purgatory armor. **_"Perfume!"_** Ichiya grinned. **"Get Away from me! I'll kill you!"** Erza said. **"Ohayo"** Hibiki greeted.

_**He directly opened the stove and get some eggs from the refrigerator as he cooked eggs for breakfast.**_ **_"Oh Ohayo"_ **The three said in unison. Erza changed back to her usual clothes.

_**"Hey Erza-san..."**_ Hibiki said.

_**"Hmm? What is it?"**_ Erza asked.

_**"Are the girls awake yet?"**_

_**"Nope..they are still tired from last night.."**_

_**"Last Night..?"** _asked the three.

_**"Well the boys are so noisy they wake us up… so I kicked their butts to sleep"** _Erza smirked.

_**"Oh.. I hope nothing interesting happen while were asleep"**_ Hibiki smiled. As he put the fried eggs in a plate and took a seat on the table.

_**"Don't worry nothing really happen"** _Erza replied.

_**"OYYY! What are you guys doing there..? Let's go swimming!"**_ Natsu said as he was already in his trunks.

_**"It's still 8:00 in the morning Natsu… and the girls are still asleep..besides Ren, Gray, and Eve are still not awake"** _Erza said.

**_"Indeed lets wait for the others anyway where are we swimming?"_ **Jura asked.

_**"Oh there's a waterfall near this place… the water's hot in the morning"**_ Ichiya added.

_**"Is that what are you guys worrying about..? The others are still not awake..? Well don't worry about it! I'll just go and wake them up!"**_ Natsu grinned.

_**"NATSU! Do not wake them up! Have patience! They are tired let them REST!"** _ Erza said as she left the kitchen.

* * *

**_Ooh! Interesting…WHAT'S Erza problem..? And what about Lucy's dream..? lots of question that cannot be answer..Just wait for the other chapters Guys…sorry if there's no cute moments… Just wait for the next Chapter! Merry Christmas! :)))))_**


	5. Chapter 5: 3 Mages Liiiikes Her

_**Haaayyy Guys! Sorry if I update really really late. I just got caught up in my other story - ('You Guys made Mistakes') . Well anyways on with the story! :D. Here's Chapter 5**_

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_**"NATSU! Do not wake them up! Have patience! They are tired let them REST!" Erza said as she left the kitchen.**__  
_

* * *

**_- (Normal P.O.V)-_**

**_"Oyy..I just happened to walked past Erza and she was really cranky."_ **Gray said as he entered the kitchen.

_**"Oh Gray your already awake."**_ Natsu said.

_**"What Erza's problem?"**_ Gray asked.

_**"Maybe its because you guys wake the girls up in 1:00 in the morning. Erza and the girls didn't get some beauty sleep."**_ Hibiki added.

_**"Your still awake that time?" **_Natsu asked.

_**"Maybe"**_ Hibiki shrugged.

_**"Heh..I just wanted to go swimming and then Erza said don't wake the girls up."**_ Natsu whined.

_**"Natsu-san..its better to let the girls sleep."**_ Jura said.

**_"Jura-san has a point, the girls will get cranky and you wouldn't like it."_** Ichiya agreed.

_**"Hehehe..is that so..?"** _Natsu grinned.

_**"What are you planning Hot-Head?"** _Gray asked.

_**"Shut Up! Popsicle! I'm just planning to get Lucy! Bye Now!"**_ Natsu laughed as she head straight to the girls room.

_**"Baka. Erza we'll just kill him."** _Gray sighed as he sat down.

_***10 minutes later***_

_**"I'm back!"**_ Natsu yelled as he carry a sleeping Lucy.

_**"You Baka! Erza will kill you!"**_ Gray screeched.

_**"Oy what's with all this ruckus?"** _Erza asked as she entered the kitchen.

_**"Erza! Your back!"**_ Natsu sweat dropped.

_**"Why are you carrying Lucy? I told you not wake them up..Natsu"**_ Erza said while lowering her head.

_**"Sorry! I just really want to go to swimming!"** _Natsu said as he accidentally dropped Lucy in the floor.

_**"Owww…. Natsu?"** _Lucy asked while she rubbing her head.

_**"Lucy! Are you awake?"**_ Erza said.

_**"Of course I am. Natsu dropped me on the floor."**_ Lucy glared at Natsu.

_**"Natsu. I'm gonna punish you!"**_ Erza said.

_**"Erza! I'm okay so don't punish him you already punished him last night"**_ Lucy smiled.

_**"Thank you Lucy~"**_ Natsu sighed in relief.

_**"But Lucy...Natsu dropped you on the floor and he waked you up. Aren't you tired from last night and that dr –"**_ Erza was cut off by Lucy.

_**"Shhhh! Let's talk about this later! I just really need to get some rest"** _Lucy said.

_**"Okay, Gray take her back in the girls room…SAFE."**_ Erza ordered.

_**"Okay.."** _Gray sweat dropped.

As the two left the kitchen. Gray followed Lucy. There was an awkward silence.

_**"Hey Gray….."**_ Lucy said.

_**"Yeah…?"** _Gray asked.

_**"Don't you ever notice that this villa has a long hallway.."**_

_**"I noticed that…"**_

_**"Oh were here…Gray Thanks for –"**_

_**"Lucy…."**_ Gray said as he lowered his head

_**"Hm? What's the matter Gray..?"**_ Lucy asked.

_**"Lucy…are you hiding something from us..?"** _Gray said as he walked closely to Lucy.

_**"…"**_

_**"…"**_

_**"Its my dream..Gray….." **_

_**"What about it?"**_

_**"its like a nightmare.."**_

_**"hmm? Why you dreamt about it again?"**_

_**"Yeah….."**_

_**"is that why you protected Natsu and you cut off Erza."**_

_**"Erza was just worried about me..so I think Natsu didn't deserve to be punished again..Besides Natsu has bandages from last night too.."**_

_**"hehh your really nice Lucy…"** _Gray said as he leaned closer to Lucy until their foreheads touched.

**_"Thanks….." _**Lucy replied. She looked up then she saw Gray so close to her. She blushed furiously until Gray spoke _**"Hey Lucy...please don't hide secrets from us.." **_

_**"W-what does that mean..?" **_Lucy asked, still blushing.

"Just don't hide secrets from us...especially from ME." Gray said leaning closer until their's only a few inches between their lips.

"Uhhh...sure... _**"Uhh...I'm going inside n-now…."**_ Lucy said as she blushed like a tomato.

_**"Bye."**_ Gray smirked as Lucy entered the room.

_**"Pfffttt.."**_

_**"Oy. You Guys are already awake?"**_ Gray asked as he looked at Ren ,Eve & Lyon peeking.

_**"Heh..you caught us!"** _Eve laughed.

_**"Wow your really closed to Lucy. You should have kissed her."**_ Ren added.

**_"I didn't know Gray has feelings for someone. Now I'm happy that I can get Juvia all by myself."_ **Lyon grinned.

_**"Shut Up!"** _Gray said as a light blush appeared in his cheeks.

_**"Ooh your blushing"**_ Eve laughed.

**_"Tsk. Lets go to the kitchen. Why are you guys eavesdropping anyway?" Gray asked._**

_**"Well we were about to exit the room but we saw you and Lucy talking so we just peeked through the door"**_ Ren said.

**_"We need to find a room really far from the girls."_ **Gray said.

_**"Why?"** _Eve asked.

_**"So you guys can't peeked through the door again."**_ Gray replied.

_**"How mean!"** _Eve said.

When they got back from the kitchen.

_**"Oh Eve and Ren are awake."** _Ichiya said.

_**"Gray! What took you so long?"**_ Erza asked.

_**"Its because – "** _Gray was about to speak but was cut off.

_**"He Liiiiiiikes her~!"**_ Happy said as he float around.

_**"Happy! Your already awake!"** _Natsu said.

_**"Aye!"**_ Happy replied.

_**"When did Happy get here?!"**_ Gray asked.

_**"You didn't notice? He was flying next to us."**_ Ren laughed.

_**"So you mean he also heard everything?"** _Gray panicked.

_**"Yup"**_ Eve added.

_**"What do you mean heard everything?"**_ Erza asked.

_**"Its because Gray was about to – "**_ Eve spoke but was cut off

_**"Its nothing!"**_ Gray said.

_**"About to what Gray?"** _Erza added.

_**"…"** _Gray didn't say anything.

_**"About to Kiss LUCY!"** _Happy shouted. And with that, everyone was shocked.

**_"Kiss?_"** Erza asked.

_**"Hm. It seems like Gray has feelings for Lucy."**_ Jura smiled.

_**"Hahaha! Gray was about to kissed Lucy?! Hahaha! I'm a better kisser than you popsicle!"** _Natsu laughed.

_**"Men~!"** _Ichiya said putting up a thumbs up.

**_"Gray and Lucy sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_** Happy teased.

_**Lyon just smirked.**_

_**"…."** _Hibiki was speechless.

**_"SHUT UP!_"** Erza ordered.

**~Everyone turned silent~**

_**"Kiss? Gray do you really have feelings for Lucy…?"**_ Erza asked, blushing a little bit.

_**"No..."** _Gray shrugged.

_**"Hmm. Come on Dude! Admit it! You saw Lucy's face! She was blushing like a tomato when she entered her room!" **_Ren snickered.

"And you were like leaning closer to her until there's a few inches between her and your lips. Damn that was your chance Gray! You should have kissed her!" Eve added.

**_"…." Gray didn't say anything. (again)_**

_**"I'm leaving"** _Hibiki muttered.

_**"I'm going."** _Natsu mumbled.

_**"Aye."**_ Happy said.

_**As the two mages left the room.**_

_**"What's their problem?"**_ Eve asked.

**_"I'm going to take a shower. Lets talk about this later Gray"_** Erza said.

_**"I'm going to train."** _Jura-san said.

_**"I'm coming with you Jura. Good Luck Gray."**_ Lyon smirked.

_**"Men~! I'm also going to train."**_ Ichiya said.

_**"I'm going to the lake."** _Gray muttered.

_**"Well this is bad."** _Ren muttered.

_**"What do you mean?"**_ Eve said.

_**"I think Gray, Natsu & Hibiki has feelings for Lucy"**_

_**"Heh? What makes you so sure?"**_

_**"I noticed Hibiki's face when he heard that 'Gray was about to kiss Lucy', he was so shocked. And Natsu got mad when he heard that 'Lucy blushed like a tomato'."**_ Ren said.

_**"Well this is gonna be a fun 3 months"**_ Eve smirked.

**_(Now Lets go back to the girls room)_**

**_-(Lucy's P.O.V)-_**

When I noticed Gray leaning closer to me, I think he was about to kiss me. Damn! I think he saw me blushed like a tomato. Eeekkk I can't sleep like this! Now that this happen! What's wrong with boys this days! Last time it was Hibiki now Gray?! Who's Next? Natsu? Kyaaa! I really need to take a shower.

**_-(Back to Normal P.O.V)_**

_**"Oh Lucy…Your already awake… Are you okay? "** _Wendy asked rubbing her eyes.

_**"Yeah I'm okay"** _Lucy replied calmly.

_**"Why are you standing in front of your bed like that Lucy-san? Its kind of creepy." **_

_**"Its nothing"**_

_**"Oh Okay. I'm going to the kitchen. I'm kind of hungry. What time is it anyway?" **_

_**"Its 9:00 in the morning."** _Lucy smiled.

_**"Oh Thank you. Come on Lucy Lets go to the kitchen together."**_ Wendy said.

_**"Wait, I'm just gonna change into my usual clothes"** _Lucy said.

_**"Oh okay!"** _Wendy smiled.

_***2 minutes later***_

_**"Done lets go!"**_ Lucy said.

_**(When they were already at the kitchen.)**_

_**"Oh its just you two"**_ Ren said.

_**"What's with the attitude Ren?"**_ Lucy asked.

_**"its nothing really just waiting for someone…"**_ Ren replied.

_**"Oh you mean Sherry? Well anyways have guys seen Natsu?"**_ Lucy asked.

_**"Why are you looking for Natsu?"**_ Eve asked.

_**"Secret"** _Lucy laughed.

_**"Come on tell us!"**_ Wendy whined.

_**"It's a secret. I'll tell you later."**_ Lucy smiled.

_**"Oh okiee!"** _Wendy grinned.

_**"Well see ya later guys!"**_ Lucy said as she left the kitchen.

_**"hmm….where could be Natsu be…?" **_Lucy thought as she went outside the guild.

_**"Ah! Hibiki!"** _Lucy yelled as she spotted Hibiki resting in a tree.

_**"Lucy?"**_ Hibiki asked.

_**"Umm..have you seen Natsu?"** _Lucy asked.

_**"Nope…Why?"** _Hibiki said as he lowered his head.

_**"Umm. Nothing really! I just really need to ask him a question"**_ Lucy smiled.

_**"oh…."**_

_**"Well see ya..Hibiki."**_ Lucy said as she left Hibiki.

_**"What's wrong with him..?"** _Lucy whispered.

_'Oh there's Gray! No No ! I can't talk to him, not now!'_ Lucy panicked as she walked in a different direction. 'Where are you Natsu?!' Lucy thought.

_**"KYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_ Lucy screamed.

Lucy's scream was very loud even the mages in the villa heard it.

_**"What The….?"**_ Erza asked while in the shower.

_**"What the..stupid Lucy! Screaming in the morning.." ***yawn* _Sherry said as she walked outside the room and directly go to the kitchen.

_**"SHIT! That scream…. Lucy!"**_ Gray looked for Lucy through the forest.

_**"Damn. Where's Lucy?!"**_ Hibiki said as she started looking for Lucy.

_**"That scream…Lucy! Come on Happy!"**_ Natsu said as he also looked for Lucy.

_**"Aye!"** _Happy replied.

* * *

_**That's all. I know you guys Like Hibiki x Lucy but I kinda liked it if three boys like her. And who would she pick? Besides what happened to Lucy? And who will find Lucy first? Hibiki? Gray? Or Natsu? Fufu I really want to spoil it but Its not gonna be fun. Well see ya! Hope you like it! Sorry if its very confusing.**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_

_**Note: I will update my stories every weekends, because of School.**_


End file.
